A Pirates Life
by XstuperblondeX
Summary: Chapters 9, 10, 11, and 12 are now up mate so enjoy! This already exciting story just got a whole lot better! - -I LOVE REVEIWS- -
1. Before Sun Down

Chappie 1  
  
About a year after his greatest adventure Jack found himself on the island of Tulon, only a half a mile away from Port Royal. Just being near Port Royal reminded Jack of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan, and how ever  
many times he helped them. Also of how in the end he was the one who  
brought them together. Then he remembered Barbosa, his crew, and the medallions. As he started walking torwards the local pub he thought about how Will saved him from death. After all that Jack just left him there. He felt guilty as he thought about what Will told him at the start of their  
adventure.  
"The only reason i stayed in Port Royal was because of Elizabeth. I  
want adventures, and danger. I don't wanna be in the same place all the time. You see ever since i heard my dad tell stories about his adventures  
i'v always wanted to go on one. I hate my boring life."  
He wasn't watching where he was going and he ran into a girl. She fell, looked behind her with a scared look, jumped up, and bolted! Not far behind her was the Royal Navy! The navy stoped chasing the girl when they  
saw Jack.  
"Well well! Who do we have here. Its Capitain Jack Sparrow!" said the  
comedor.  
"Aye you said my name fully but im not in the mood to be captured  
right this moment Mr. Norington so good bye!" replied Jack.  
"What ever are you talking about Sparrow? We don"'t want you this time! Mr. Turner has asked anyone who sees you to tell you, you are invited  
to the wedding, but you must hurry it's almost sun down. The wedding is  
being held at sun down."  
Jack was astonished at what he just heard! Will remembered him and even invited him to the wedding. Jack thought this was weird. In the hope  
of not getting his crew caught he said,  
"My ship sank not far from here so i have no way to make it. Tell  
Turner i'm sorry."  
"Don't be stupid Sparrow we shall take you to the wedding in time!!"  
So they set off on Norington's ship torwards Port Royal, the one place  
Jack thought he would never go back to! 


	2. The Wedding

Disclaimer: unfortunitly i dont own Jack, Will, or any thing else to do  
with POTC!!!!! =(  
  
Chappie 2  
As the ship aproached Port Royal Jack looked at some familiar sites. It wasn't near sun down yet! Norington said he should be in the fort in two hours for the wedding. Jack thought he would wonder around the city until then. As he "walked by the gallows he remebered Will saved him and thought,  
Hmmmmm........I should stop in and give Will a bit of a visit before  
the wedding. Aye! Thats what i shall do."  
So Jack headed for the Govenors mantion to see if Will was there. When he knocked on the door Jack Asked the butler if Mr. Turner was there.  
Before the butler could answer Elizibeth was at the door,  
"Jack!! How nice to see you again. It seems like it has been forever  
since i'v seen you. Please come in."  
"Sorry lass, im lookin for Will. Is he here?"  
"Sorry Jack! I haven't seen Will all day."  
"Well i'll see you at the wedding then. I'm going to go look for the  
boy." "Well then i guess i'll see you then. Jack just do me a favor, don't get  
yourself in trouble today."Jack smircked and headed to town. Now where  
could Will be??  
Jack nearly passed the Blacksmiths shop but stopped and thought, "Yes, Will could be in here couln't he!" So he walked inside. All he saw  
was drunkin Mr. Brown, asleep, as always, and the hundreds of swords.  
"He really puts a lot of effert into his work!" Jack left because  
obviously Will wasn't there.  
"Where could he be?" Jack went around town. Nobody has seen Will all  
day long. Jack was bagining to become irritated.  
"Where could he be mate think! Where could he be!" And suddenly it  
hit him! The only place on the island Jack hasn't checked  
was.............the beach!!!!!  
JAck had a little less than an hour left before the wedding but he needed to find Will because now for some odd reason Jack was worried! He got to the beach and ran down the shore he spotted Will so he slowwed down enough so Will couldn't hear him. He was ten feet away from Will when he drew his sword! He followed Will until there was no more sand left for then  
Will turned around. He didn't even notice Jack until Jack said,  
"Turner havn't we gone over and over this, don't be caught without  
your weapon!!!" Will looked up.  
"Jack we meet again."  
"Actually i'v been looking for you on this island for the past hour  
and a half! Why are you out here Will."  
"I'v just been thinking Jack, just thinking." Will looked up and gave  
Jack a small smile.  
Ok Will, I know something is wrong but i'm afraid it's probably not  
any of my bussiness."  
"Your right. Sorry Jack this is something i'v got to figure out on my  
own."  
"Well you might want to hurry." Jack looked out to sea, "It's almost  
sun down!"  
"Yes i know."  
Your not thinking about," Jack was cut short by Will, "Unfortunitly  
yes. And after all we did..........Well Jack i should go get ready!"  
  
"Aye that would be a good idea."  
On their way back Jack told Will, "You know you should follow your  
heart this time too. And your the only one who knows what you really desire!" Will didn't respond to this. He just thought about whatever he was  
thinking about.  
Will went and got changed and then the two of them headed for the  
fort. Will headed for the front and Jack took a seat in the back.  
Jacks pov  
The cerimony started!  
.......................................................................  
"Do you Elizebeth take William Turner to be lofally wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"Do you Will take Elizebeth Swan to be your lofally wedded wife?"  
"..................I..."  
Jack gave a small smile. Elizabeth just looked at Will. Everybody at  
the wedding was silent.  
  
"I.....I'm sorry Elizabeth!" Will ran out of the fort. Elizabeth looked like she was going to cry. Jack smircked and quickly followed Will  
out of the fort and all the way back to the Blacksmiths shop.  
When Jack got to the Blacksmiths shop Will was packing all his  
things.  
"I knew you would do what you desired but where will you go Will?"  
"I don't have a clue Jack."  
"I do!" Will looked up at Jack with a puzzled look. 


	3. Tortuga

Disclaimer: Yea unfortunitly i don't own anything to do with POTC!  
Wahhhhhhhhh  
  
Chappie 3  
  
Wills POV  
He had no idea what Jack was going to say, but then it hit him,  
"You would acctually let me," Jack cut him short,  
"Will you should know me by now!" Will smiled! To him this was the  
best thing to ever happen to him.  
Just as they left the Blacksmiths shop they saw a very familar site. Things were on fire, people were running for there lifes, and pirates were killing whoever got in their way. Theses particular pirates Jack knew very  
well.  
  
"Follow me." Jack said heading torwards the docks. There was a very  
familiar ship there. The Black Pearl!  
POV 3rd person  
Why the Black Pearl and its crew was attacting Port Royal Jack nor  
Will knew.  
  
When the crew saw the captian and Will they drew back and headed to  
the ship.  
  
"Why where you attacking Port Royal mate?"Jack asked curiously.  
  
"Um this lass back on Tulon saw you with the Royal Navy," Gibbs said  
as they got on the ship,  
  
"and we thought you might have been captured again mate."  
  
Jack looked at Will and Will looked like he wanted to laugh,  
  
"Well last time you were there you were captured!" Will said starting  
to laugh. Jack ignored him.  
  
"Ah well i was not captured so lets keep away from here for a while  
we are headed for Tortuga mate. Lets set sail."  
They started for Tortuga.  
  
"You know i never acctually thought i'd ever go back to Tortuga."  
Will said to Jack looking out to sea.  
  
"Well mate get used to it! Tortuga is like home."  
  
They made it to Tortuga without a problem. They stayed in the Inn  
above the pub for the nite.  
  
In the morning Will woke up and headed out into the town. He went to  
the market,  
  
"Everything is even crazy hear."he said to himself as he headed torward the shore. There was nobody there except for one girl sitting by  
the shore. He walked up to her,  
"May i join you?"  
  
"Sure." she said as she kept staring at the sea. When she looked up  
she stared at Will.  
  
"Hi." Will said,"I'm Will Turner." At those words she snapped out of  
her little trance.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Shea."  
  
They just talked until about noon, then Will said,  
  
"Sorry but i must be leaving now hopefully i'll get to talk to you  
some more another time."  
  
"Yes i hope w can talk again too." She said staring up at him.  
  
Shea really hoped she could talk to him again.  
Shea's POV  
  
As i stared out at the sea still someone came up behind me,  
"Shea where have you been all day?"  
  
"I'v been here all day Cassie, and i met someone i didn't expect too"  
  
i dont kno where to go with it from here guys hav any ideas??? 


	4. Disaster on the Black Pearl

Disclaimer: as yall know i dont own anything that has to do with  
POTC(wah)  
  
A thanks to Cassie for the giving me an idea for this chappie.  
  
Chappie 4  
  
Will's POV  
The next day  
  
Someone was pounding on my door,  
  
"Will......WILL, GET UP!! GET TO THE SHIP!!"  
Will sleepily got up and walked to the docks where he saw the crew scrambleing around the Black Pearl. They looked like they were panicking. Once i got aboard i saw why everyone was panicking. There was a storm last nite and apparently it smashed a small ship into the front of the ship. The  
top of that part was completely smashed.  
  
"This ship is my pride and joy Turner you should know that. Do you  
think you'd be able to fix this?" Jack looked abbsolutly pissed.  
  
"Sorry Jack i only work with medal!"  
  
I looked back on the docks where i saw the girl i talked to yesterday  
and two other girls,  
  
"Shea!!" She heard me. I went back down to the docks.  
  
"Whats going on? Is everything allrite?" She said.  
  
"No the captians going crazy. The storm last night smashed a boat  
into the front of the Pearl." When i said that she looked at her two  
friends in amazment,  
"The PEARL! The Black Pearl??"  
  
"Yea. Judging by your reaction i guess you have heard of it." I  
laughed.  
  
"Heck ya we'v heard of it!! Oh" By the way this is Cassie and  
Jen,"she said pointing to the girls on her left and right,  
  
"Hi!" They said together.  
  
"Can we look at what damage was done?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Umm yea sure, but i don't know what you could do!!"  
They walked away from me and onto the ship before i finished my  
sentence. They walked staight to the problem. Then Shea said,  
  
"This will be easy. We can fix this i two to three days."  
  
"WHAT! They are girls how could they fix this when Jack can't even fix  
it???" I thought to myself.  
  
"What do you mean you can fix this??"  
"Just because we are girls doesn't mean we are stupid." Jen said.  
  
"Yea plus haven't you noticed how different we are from other girls we don't dress alike or anything!! We are not fr...... nevermind.!" Cassie  
stopped talking when Shea and Jen elbowed her.  
  
Jack walked over,  
  
"Whats going on over here. Hey! Lass haven't i seen you somewhere  
before?"  
  
Shea's POV  
"Yea. I'm the one that ran into you on Tulon." I said with a smile as  
Cassie and Jen looked at me with a shocked expression.  
  
"Oh yes." he said, "May i ask why you were running from the Royal  
Navy in the first place?"  
  
"Maby later right now the three of us need to get the ok from you Captian if we have the permission to fix your ship." Jack looked confussed.  
  
"First things first lass, how did you know i was Captian?"  
  
I had to think quick,"OOoOoOps. I didn't mean to say that." So i said  
"Well isn't it obvious. Plus i can pick out the Captian of any crew."  
  
"Wew that was a close one!!!!!" i thought to myself.  
  
"Ahh, ok well then to the second thing how can a few lassies lke  
yourself be able to fix a disaster like that??" Jack said curiously.  
  
Cassie looked mad again,"Seddle down Cassie. Capitian we are not your  
usual girls as you can see. Are we like the other girls at all???"  
  
Jack just stared at us and said nothing,  
"...............................Well i guess i could give you a chance. I'm Captian Jack Sparrow, and i see you have met Mr. Turner. May i  
Know your names?"  
"Of coarse, this is Cassie and Jen, and i'm Shea." I said with a  
smile.  
Will's POV  
As they walked away i thought,  
  
"They are right. They are nothing like any of the other girls. They  
are not like any of us. I wonder why they are so different??!!?!" 


	5. Nothing We Can Do

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC at all including the wonderful Captian  
Jack Sparrow.  
  
A thanks to everyone who has read this far. If you think the story is  
getting worse or needs help i'll accept any ideas you have.  
  
Chappie 5  
  
Later that day  
Will's POV still  
"Jack and the whole crew will be very surprised if the three of them can fix the Pearl, actually so will i!!" I was in my room at the Inn. Jack was downstairs with Gibbs drinking a couple of pints, as always, i don't  
know where Shea, Cassie, and Jen are.  
  
I got up and started walking downstairs. Jack saw me,  
  
"Where ya goin mate??" the truth was i didn't know where i was going. I walked for a little bit, not paying attention to where i was going. It  
turns out i went to the beach, so i sat down near the tide. I just sat  
there.  
  
Nothing was going through Will's mind he just sat there. The tide  
started coming in so he walked back to the Inn.  
  
Again i passed Jack and Gibbs. Jack just stared at me as if he was trying to figure out wat was wrong with me. I laid in my bed a bit thinking about recent events. Leaving the wedding, meeting Shea and her friends, the  
disaster on the Pearl, and how Shea, Cassie, and Jen kept saying they  
weren't like the other girls. I fell asleep shortly after that.  
  
Jack's POV  
"You know mate ever since we got hear that boy has been so  
depressed." I said as i turned to Gibbs.  
  
"I know what you mean." Gibbs said,"He was fine until we got here."  
"Well i say as soon as the Pearl is fixed we head back out to sea."  
"Where will we go Captian?"  
"I don't know yet, but i'll figure it out before long."  
"Aye you always do."  
Shea's POV  
"Cassie, Jen isn't this awsome we are gonna be on THE Black Pearl  
with the famous Jack Sparrow!"  
"Captian Jack Sparrow, Shea! Captian Jack Sparrow!" Cassie said  
correcting me.  
  
"Yes i know, i know." Cassie stuck her tongue out at me.  
"It's too bad though." Jen said.  
"What's too bad??" Cassie and i said in unison.  
  
"After we fix the Pearl they will probably be on their way, back out to sea." Jen replied. She was right. After we fix the ship they will leave.  
"But there is nothing we can do about it!" Cassie said,"It's whats  
going to happen and we all know it."  
"There is nothing we can do about it." Jen said  
"Hey we were lucky to meet them in the first place!" Cassie said. She  
grinned,"And someone was lucky enough to even talk to Will for a LONG  
time." Jen looked confussed.  
"Isn't that right Shea!!" Cassie said as Jen gasped and grinned. I  
started blushing. I don't know why but i did. Cassie and Jen started  
laughing.  
"What did you guys talk about??" Jen asked  
"Come on tell us!!" Cassie insisted.  
"Just stuff." I said  
"OH COME ON!!" Cassie said  
"You talked to Will Turner and you are going to tell us you didn't  
talk about anything." Jen said as though she didn't beleive me.  
"It's the truth!! I swear!! I was staring at the sea and he came up  
behind me and asked if he could sit there. Then we just talked about  
anything. Nothing important though."  
"Ok we beleive you." Cassie said with a sigh.  
That was left at that. We went to bed. I laid in bed and thought,  
"I don't know why they are making such a big deal out of that its not  
like i love him or anything." I drifted off to sleep.  
The Next Morning  
We went to the Pearl early in the morning and got started on fixing it. We tore off the broken peices of wood frm it first before Jack showed up and went bulistic. If he saw us making it worse he would kill us, but it  
didn't go too bad. When Jack, Will, and the crew got there they were  
shocked. They didn't think we could really do it but we were already a  
third of the way done.  
When the day was done and over with we were nearly half way done.  
Jack and everyone else were very impressed.  
Jack's POV  
"Good job. Well i'll tell you i really didn't think you could do it,  
but i think you three will be able to get it done before your first  
prediction."  
"Yes i think your right." Cassie said with a smile.  
Well it looks like we will be able to get out of here sooner than i  
thought!!!!!! And the thing is i tink i'll be making a mistake leaving  
earlier!  
  
Sry guys i dont think that chapter was as good as the other ones  
but ill do better next chapter i promise. 


	6. I'm sure they're fine

Disclaimer:I do not own POTC.  
  
Chappie 6  
  
The Next Day  
Still Jack's POV  
The sun was shining in my eyes.  
"Is it mornig already??....Well i guess i'll go check on the girls."  
i stretched then got up and headed for the docks. The girls were almost  
done.  
"Ello mates."  
"Ello cap'n!" the three of them replied.  
"Well you three seem to be doing a very good job on the Pearl."  
"Thank you Jack!" Cassie said with a small smile. I looked up at the  
sky,  
"Uh-oh. The weather doesn't look to good." Right as i finished my  
sentence it started to pour.  
"I guess you should stop till tomorow. It looks like the storm will  
only get worse."  
"Okay Captain we shall finish it tomorow." The girls and i headed for the pub. When we got there few people were there because of the bad storm.  
It was unusual for the pub to be this empty.  
We went over to where Gibbs and Anamaria were laughing.  
"Ello mates." Gibbs said as we aproached.  
"Ello Jack. Oh i see the girls are with you." i could tell she was  
jealous of the girls because they could do a lot more than her.  
"Is the Pearl done yet?" Gibbs asked as we sat down.  
"No. Not yet. It started pouring not but a few minutes ago." Jen  
said.  
"I can tell." Anamarie said. "You are all soaked."  
"Do you know where dear William is?"  
"No clue cap'n. We haven't seen Mr. Turner all day." Gibbs replied.  
"Shea would you be kind enough to go see if Will is in his room  
please?" i asked Shea.  
"No problem." At that she walked up the stairs torwards Will's room.  
Shea's POV  
When i got to Will's room i knocked on the door,  
"Will? Are you in there? Will?" The door was unlocked! I opened it to see that the window was open and rain was flying in. I closed the window.  
It is raining really hard.  
"Where could he be?.......Wait a second!! We can't find Will, and his  
window was open. Hmmmmmmm."  
I opened the window and started to crawl out. I closed the window behind me. I thought it was better this way if i go out the window Jack and  
everyone won't see me so i can go look for Will. I know Jen and Cassie wouldn't let me go out in the storm by myself so sneaking out this way is  
better.  
Once i got to the ground i ran through the ally and headed straight for the beach. It is only noon and the sky is nothing but black. Obviously  
Will likes the beach because that is exactly where i found him.  
"Will!!" I screamed. He didn't here me.  
"WILL!!" He heard me this time. He looked over as i ran to him.  
"What are you doing out in the storm?" He asked me.  
"That is the same question i was gonna ask you." i said. Just then a tree fell not to far from us, the winds picked up, and it started pouring  
even harder.  
"This is the worst storm Tortuga has ever seen!" i said  
"We need to get to shelter." Will yelled over the wind and rain. We started to head back to the pub it wasn't that easy because the wind was  
very strong.  
Jack's POV  
Shea went up there a long time ago.  
"I'm going to go see if Shea and Will are alrite." Jen said. She went  
upstairs and came down five minutes later,  
"They aren't up there." you could tell how worried she was by her  
voice.  
"What! What do you mean they aren't up there Shea didn't come down. She has to be up there!" Cassie practically yelled. She started to panick.  
"What happened to her?! Where is she?! Where could she have gone?!" I  
had to do something before she had a heart attack.  
"Cassie seddle down i'm sure she's fine!!" It didn't work,  
"I mean how could she have just disapeared!!!!!!" I put my hands on  
her shoulders and sat her back down in her seat,  
"She is okay i promise now just calm down!!!" She calmed down.  
"I'm going to go look in Will's room i'll be right back!" I walked up to Will's room and opened the door. Nobody was in there, but i did see that  
the window wasn't closed all the way.  
When i got back downstairs to everyone i told them,  
"She went outside through the window. The window wasn't closed all  
the way."  
"That means she is out there! In that storm! To look for Will!!" Jen  
looked upset.  
"We have to go look for her." Cassie blurted out as she stood up and  
started for the door. I grabbed her arm,  
"NO! Cassie she will be fine i promise. If she went to go look for Will like we think then she you guys know she probably would have found him  
by now, and if she is with Will then i am certain that she is fine!!" Cassie just looked at me. As the windows rattled from the rain i could tell  
that she was going to cry. We heard a tree fall outside followed by  
lightning. Cassie burst into tears. All i could do was hug her.  
"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. It will be ok. I promise. Now go sit down. It will be ok." She took her seat next to Jen. Then i took mine across from her. We  
all sat in scilence. We didn't know what was going to happen. I really hoped Will and Shea were ok. But it was true, i was right if Shea did find  
Will then she should be ok......right?!  
  
Ok evry1 i hoped u like it. can you do me a favor and tell me which chapter u liked the best. i guess u can say im having a poll. ok well thank you for  
reading my story the next chapter will be out soon. 


	7. The rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original POTC characters nor do i own  
anything else to do with POTC.  
  
Chappie 7  
  
Shea's POV  
The wind was too strong. Will and i could barely move. The rain  
poured down on us hard and cold like hail. We could barely see anything around us. We were looking for something to protect us from the wind and  
rain when i spotted something in the distance.  
"Will. Look!" i said. He looked where i was looking.  
"Oh my. Please tell me that that isn't what i think it is!" he said.  
"Sorry but i think it is, and it's coming right for us." There was a  
tornado coming straight for us and we were in the middle of the beach!  
"Come on!" Will said as he dragged me with him. We headed away from  
the water torwards the town.  
"We aren't gonna make it in time." i said. Just as a peice of wood went flying past our heads Will pulled me down on the ground. I curled up and put my hands over my head. I was scared, very scared. Instead of doing  
the same as me Will wrapped his arms around me and sheilded me from any debrie. I felt very safe after that. We stayed like that for a long time.  
Jack's POV  
We all heard the tornado close to us and got under the table and waited it out. It didn't seem to seddle as the night progressed. I could  
hear Cassie lightly crying. I felt bad for Cassie and Jen. If anything  
happened to Shea they will be so hurt......  
The next day  
The storm had finally stopped. We all went outside to something very horrible. Everywhere everything was torn to peices. We all just stared at it in shock. The only things that didn't get torn apart by the tornado were a few small houses, the first floor of the pub, and the larger ships. The  
Pearl didn't get any more torn up that it already was.  
There weren't that many survivers. Luckly most of the crew weren't  
hurt. Among the people found, dead or alive, we had no sign of Will and Shea. After two hours of searching Cassie sat down and leaned against the  
walls of the pub, and then she started crying. I went over, sat next to her, and wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me tightly and cried on my  
shoulder.... Still crying she wispered,  
"They can't be dead! They just can't be!" I held her tighter. Slowly she seemed to calm down. Jen was standing a few feet away from us looking torwards the ocean. I looked the same way. All i could see was a beach full  
of debrie and the ocean.  
"Wait a second!" Cassie said as she lifted her head. Jen and i looked  
at her.  
"Has anyone checked the beach??" I looked at Jen she looked at me. We  
shook our heads.  
"Come on!!" Cassie yelled. She jumped up and ran torwards the beach.  
Jen and i followed her. The beach is where most of the debrie from the  
small boats and small ships ended up. Somehow i think if they were over  
here they are dead now. Gibbs and Ana Maria saw us run over here and  
followed us.  
"Help us look for Shea and Will you two." I yelled to them.  
"Aye aye Cap'n." They replied. The five of us searched and searched  
and searched. We started to loose hope when Ana Maria yelled,  
"Over here! I found them!" She was pointing to an upsidedown boat  
with bricks and wood and debrie pilled on top of it by the tornado.  
"Lord let them be alive!" i thought to myself as we all ran over to  
where Ana Maria was.  
We started grabbing stuff and throughing it off the boat. When we got most of the stuff of we picked the boat up and moved it to the side. Right  
when we moved it we saw them,  
"SHEA!" Cassie and Jen yelled.  
"Shea, Will are you alrite????!" Shea rolled over on her back, and  
said,  
"I hope we are. If not heaven is a disaster." Cassie looked at her  
with a 'that wasn't funny' face and Jen said  
"Ha Ha Ha!!"  
Will got up and helped Shea up.  
"We are just fine!" he said. Cassie and Jen smiled. Shea hugged them  
both.  
"The storm was horrible. We could barley see anything. The rain was  
cold and hit us really hard." Shea told them.  
"I thought we were gonna be under there forever." Will said.  
"after like two hours of laying there that boat fell on top of us. After we didn't hear any more of the storm we tried to lift it but it was  
too heavy because of the debrie!"  
"Well that will teach you both to go out in storms." I said.  
"I'm sorry Jack. I had to come find Will and i knew Jen and Cassie wouldn't let me go out in the storm, plus i didn't think it would get as  
bad as it did." Shea said.  
"It's ok. The important part is that you two are ok....Will why were  
you out in the storm anyways?" I said.  
"I ...... i'm not sure why i came out here." Will said.  
"Oh well." I said.  
"Umm we should finish the Pearl so you all can be on your way. There  
isn't much left for you here now." Jen said.  
Shea's POV  
It was quiet as we walked away. The three of us were sadened by the fact that they had to leave. But we knew they live a different life than us and they have to move on to a different place, especialy since Tortuga was  
destroyed and wont be fixed for a long time.  
"Will we be the ones putting Tortuga back together?" I asked Jen as  
we started working on the Pearl again.  
"I don't know what is going to happen from here Shea, but i do know if we have to rebuild Tortuga we will be payed a lot of shillings!" We all  
laughed and then worked in silence for the rest of the day.  
We finished at about five. Then Cassie went to get Jack and Will. She  
returned five minutes later.  
"Wow!" Will said  
"It looks like nothing ever happened to it!"  
"Well done ladies. You did a very nice job." Jack said.  
"How about we celibrate!" Jack said. He went down into the cabin and  
came back up with five bottles of rum.  
"Oh Jack. Rum!" Cassie was laughing a bit.  
We all drank our bottle of rum while we all talked. After we finished  
our first bottle Jack went down for more. During our third bottle Jack  
said,  
"You know i'v never actually met such nice lasses that aprove of  
rum!"  
"Well like we have told you many times we aren't like other girls!" Cassie said. I sat my bottle down and snuck away from everybody. I went to the far end of the beach and sat down. It reminded me of the first day i met Will. I put my head on my knees and thought about last night's storm, and how Will held me and protected me. It made me feel safe and secure, but now he was going to leave and i was going to stay here. I so wish i could  
go with Will and Jack on the Pearl.  
"As i was about to head back i heard someone say,  
"Well now why are you sneaking away again?"  
"Ello Jack."  
"What is the matter? You can tell Jack anything!" I sighed.  
"I...I...I'm dreading you and Will leaveing. Because i know that once you leave there is a chance that i will never see you guys again. Plus, I  
don't like staying in one place all the time. We are always here or on  
Tulon. You get bored of the same old life all the time, you know."  
"Oh really. Shea let me tell you something. I heard some of those  
exact words from Will. When we were on our journey to save Miss Swan he told me he didn't like to stay in one all the time.......... You know you  
and him are a lot alike!"  
I started blushing.  
"We shall stay tonite Shea then we will set sail. Savvy? And since  
the Inn is destroyed you girls can stay on the Pearl tonight."  
"Thanks." I felt like i was going to cry, but i held the tears back  
while Jack was there.  
"You don't stay out all night you here." He said then headed back to the Black Pearl. I laid down and looked at the sky for a while. They were  
really going to leave Tortuga.  
After about an hour i headed back to the Pearl. When i got there  
Cassie was on deck.  
"You ok?" she said.  
"Yea. I guess so."  
"Our room is over here." Shea said as she led me to our room,  
"Jen is asleep so be quiet."  
"Ok." i said as we entered the room. I laid there for a while trying  
to go to sleep, but i couldn't sleep. I really didn't want them to go.  
After a long time i drifted off to sleep. I dreamed about the first  
day i met Will and then about tomorow when they were going to leave. I  
really dreaded tomorow.  
  
I don't think it is a good ending but there u go everybody. Thank you for  
the reveiws and just for reading. 


	8. I here by sentence you

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with POTC.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I woke up the next morning to an empty room.  
"Jen, and Cassie must have already left." I went on deck and saw nobody. I walked off the Pearl and headed to the almost destroyed pub. I went inside. There i saw Cassie, and Jen happily talking with the crew. How could they be so happy? Jack, Will, and everybody else were about to leave, probably forever! Cassie looked up and spotted me. Shea motioned me to come over by her. I turned around and walked out of the pub. She must have ran after me because the door barley closed when she grabbed my arm and said,  
"Shea come on!"  
"How can you be so cheerful?! They are about to leave forever!"  
"I know. We all know that. But you have to get over that. What happens happens and you know that. As a matter of fact thats what you tell  
me and Jen al the time."  
She mimicked me, "What ever happens, happens. There is nothing we can do about it. You will just have to get over it and move on. Life isn't long  
enough to obsesse over one ting forever." I rolled my eyes,  
"Yea i know but this is different!"  
"How?" Cassie said, "Tell me how Shea!"  
"I......We.......He....I guess....I guess your right Cassie."  
"Thank you. So are you going to come associate with the crew now?"  
"I guess." We walked back into the pub. I forsed a smile and stayed  
with Cassie.  
I talked with Ana Maria for a bit, then i spotted Will. Obviously he  
saw me too because he started walking torwards me.  
"Ana Maria may i talk with Shea for a bit?"  
"Aye. You may." She walked away and we headed to a corner away from  
everybody else.  
"Yes?" I said.  
"Shea, i just want you to know that i had a great time here. Even with the tornado." I just looked at him. Then i hugged him. He hugged me back. Then i took a deep breath so i wouldn't cry and headed back over to  
Cassie, who was now with Jack.  
Jack cleared his throat. Everyone got quiet.  
"Here it is." I thought,"They are about to leave."  
"Ello mates. As you all know the Pearl is fixed and we are ready to  
be on our way." Jack said  
"Something is wrong. There is usually cheering when i say that." Jack  
though out loud. He looked around at the faces in front of him. None of  
them were in good spirits, especially not us.  
"Hmmmm, will you three give me five minutes alone with me crew?"  
"Yes." we all said in unison, then walked out of the room.  
5 Minutes later  
"Okay. I talked to me crew, and we desided we are going to take a  
vote. All in favor of letting the lasses join the crew raise ye hands."  
The three of us looked at each other in great surprise and shock. And  
then we watched as hand after hand went up. Gibbs muttered,  
"We'v already got one. Oh well i guess we have bad luck." Then raised  
his hand. Every hand in the room went up including Jack's.  
"That seddles it then." Jack said smileing.  
"Lassies i hear by sentence you to life on the Black Pearl!!"  
The three of us started cheering, then all three of us hugged Jack.  
It was amazing. We were now going to be with them for the rest of our  
lives. We couldn't beleive it.  
"A round of rum for everybody." Jack called to the bartender.  
An hour later we were boarding the Black Pearl. When we were ready to sail away Cassie, Jen, and i stood next to Jack at the wheel and watched  
Tortuga sail away.  
  
Sorry this chapter was short but the next chapter is gonna be awsome!!!  
PLEASE R&R!! 


	9. The Promise

-Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

- -Chapter 9- -

-The Next Day-

The girls woke up to a bunch of bustling about on deck.

"G'mornin you three." Jack said as they walked up to the wheel where Jack was standing.

"Good morning Jack." They all said in unison.

"Did you find yer acomidations comfer

table?"

"Yes Jack they were just fine." Jen said. Shea was staring in the same direction as Jack, out to sea.

"Yes it's very beautiful now idn't it." Jack said quietly as Jen and Cassie walked away to help the crew. Shea gave a little jump as he said this.

"Oh yes. It's wonderful to be out at sea like this."

"Yup. Nothin but open ocean as far as the eye can see."

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for lettin us be a part of the crew Jack." After she said that she gave him a quick hug and walked away to mingle with the crew.

A few minutes later Will was within earshot of Jack.

"Will! Come 'ere." Will had a puzzled look and said,

"Yeah?"

"Shea still doesn't seem erself, so I'm leavin it to you to figure out what's the matter with her, without bombardin er with questions. Think you can handle that?"

"Don't worry I've already noticed. I'll figure it out, but........ Jack? Look!" There was a ship in the distance that was coming into view. Just as suddenly as Jack saw the ship he started barking orders,

"Ready the cannons!" the crew looked at him, then saw the ship. They imidiatly started loading the cannons. Jack said to Will.

"Make sure those three stay safe!" Will looked at him, nodded and went to help the crew prepare. Jack kept sailing in the same direction as he was going, but the other ship started heading torwards the Pearl. As the ship got closer Will ran to Jack.

"That's a ship of the Royal Navy!"

"Will, mate, there probablly after you."

"Your probably right, they wouldn't care if I wore I pirate brand now or not. I'd be charged as a pirate. They still would try there best to get the whole crew though."

"Those girls would get caught in the precence of pirates and would be charged as pirates. I really don't want to be the fault of their death. Go tell them the seriousness of this and tell them they can stay down bellow deck or they can risk it. It's their choice."

"I already have a feeling of what their answer is gonna be!" At that Will went of to tell them.

"Shea! Jen! Cassie! That is the Royal Navy heading torwards us right now. If you are captured in the presence of pirates you will be charged as a pirate, most likely. The captain has given you a choice, you can go bellow deck and hide or you can fight and take the risk." The girls traded mysterious looks with eachother then Cassie said,

"Does Jack think we came with him to keep hiding?! I think not!" Shea gave a quick nod and smiled at what Cassie said.

"Cassie is exactly right!"

"I told Jack I already knew what you guys were going to say, and I was right!" Will went back to Jack and told him what they had just told him.

"Aye, they have a pirate's spirit!" Jack caught Shea's eye as Will walked away and signaled for her to come over to him.

"Aye?"

"Shea, Gibbs and Annamaria shall know what I am about to tell you very soon, but now I must ask you. Shea, if I am captured by the bloody Navy will you take my spot as captain and take the rest of the crew back to Tortuga?" Shea just stared at him.

"No Jack, I refuse to do that." Jack looked into her eyes as if he was looking for a reason why.

"I will merley be your replacment until we save you." Jack put on a big smile and put his arm around her.

"That is wonderful idea."

-Meaniwhile on the Navy's Ship-

"Elizabeth, dear, we have been out here for three days that ship isn't just going to come right by us." The Govenor was explaining to his frustrated daughter."

"No! I have traveled across this ocean many times with bloody pirates, and I know they cross this point a lot." Some of the crew started pointing torwards a spot on the ocean.

"Comedore look!" cried on of them. The Comedore looked torwards where his crew was pointing, as did Elizabeth.

"That's it! That's the Black Pearl."

"Now darling don't be jumping to conclusions. It couldn't possibly be," The Comedore said.

"Yes Govenor. That is the ship we are looking for........... Ready the cannons!" The crew started readying for battle as the comedore wispered to himself,

"Sparrow, Turner, you are not getting away from me this time!" The ship neared the Pearl who was still sailing in the same direction as it was when it was spotted by the crew.

The crews of both ships were ready for battle, and tence.

Sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I lost the luxury of the internet. So REVEIW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Captain Shea

-Disclaimer:Me? Own POTC? It would be nice, but no.

-Chapter10-

Cannons fired torwards the Pearl.

"They've blown enough bloody holes in my ship! FIRE!"

"Sparrow your not getting away. FIRE AT WILL!" By now Jack had lowered anchor, and was furious. The Comendore was determaned to capture and hang Jack. The Navy's ship was so close that its crew started swinging onboard the Pearl.

"Now the real fight begins!" said Jack as he abandoned his spot at the wheel and took out his sword. Jack started fighting with members of his enemy's crew. He fought for a little while. As he was pushing one wimpy soldier into the water he yelled,

"Will! Where are they?" Will barley heard him and said,

"They have disappeared from my sights. They were over there a minute ago!" He was pointing to the bow of the ship. Jack slit another soldiers throat and headed to where Will was just pointing. Jack didn't see them at all.

"Please be alright!" He wispered to himself although it wouldn't have mattered if he said it aloud or not, because it was so loud that nobody would have heard him anyways. Then he saw something he dreaded. Jen was being dragged across a plank to the other ship by four men while Shea and Cassie fought off as many soldiers as they were capable of. Jack was really impressed. they were doing a realy fine job at trying to rescue Jen, they just needed a little more help. Jack was not the only one fighting his way torwards them. It seems that Will had seen the girls too. Gibbs ran to help Jack fight off the soldiers in his way and Annamarie went to help Will.

Jack and Will got to where the three were standing just seconds ago when they heard a voice behind them.

"Well, well, well! It seems Turner and Sparow have strong feelings for three wanted bitches, that aren't even worthy of the gallows."

"Where are they!?!" Will and Jack both yelled at the Comedore a once.

"Ah. I guess I was right then."

"I'm not going to ask you again. Where are they?!" Will yelled. At this point the Pearl's crew had all the Navy's crew surrounded. The soldiers that had been furiously attacking the girls, trying to capture all three of them were now holding the three girls arms length away. All except for the one that it took to restrain Cassie who had beed knocked over the head with something, and was bleeding. Shea and Jen however had four soldiers each trying to keep them still.

"Right there." Said the Comedore jerking his head torwards them. There were a few soldiers around Jack and Will, and two soldiers on either side of the group containing the girls.

"Now." said the Comedore,"Surrender yourselves to me and release my crew and, I shall leave these worthless peices of trash with your crew and leave." Jack and Will looked at eachother, as if talking in their minds to one another and then looked at the crew and then the girls.

"If not they will be slaughtered right here for God and everyone to see!" Jack looked the Comedore in the eyes.

"Jack! Don't!" Shea yelled.

"Don't! We aren't worth it. Go!" She yelled tears now swelling in her eyes. She looked straight at Jack, then to Will.

"You have lives worth living! Leave us here to die and you'll go free." Tears were now rolling down her eyes, then Will said.

"My life is not worth living. No. Not without you." There was a shriek from somewhere at the side of Jack and Will.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT WITHOUT HER! YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO MARY ME! ME!" Will and Jack suddenly knew who it was.

"Well 'ello Elizabeth!" said Jack in a mock cheery voice.

"It's wonderful to see you again too........... Now Elizabeth we saved your life, now how about saving ours?"

"I think not! He ran away from my wedding, and you went with him. It was probably even you who gave him the idea of leaving!"

"You know I think your right. You know why? The same reason you wouldn't mary Norington here." He said gesturing torwards the Comedore.

"Because he didn't love you!..........Or mabe you he just had his heart in the wrong place when he went to rescue you. You never know!" Will then wispered,

"Umm.. Your kinda making the situation worse!" Jack stopped talking to Elizabeth and looked torwards the girls. Elizabeth was so furious that she looked like she was going to fling at Jack and strangle him.

"So what will it be Sparrow? Turner?" The two looked at eachother. Shea and Jen started to protest some more.

'No!" screamed Jen.

"Please! Listen to me. We aren't worth it! You don't know who we really are. Leave us to die. Just go!" Shea was persistent.

"Please."

"Shut up!" yelled the Comedore.

"I listen to no one. Especialy not you, bastard!" Shea yelled back. Jack and Will looked surprised. The Comedore walked over to her and slapped her across the face. Will took a quick movement torwards her but the soldiers around the two came in closer.

"Listen here witch. If I didn't want them more then you three then you would be dead by now!" Yelled the Comedore more furious than anyone has ever seen him. Shea spit in his fase. Everybody could see the furry in her eyes as the Comedore wiped the spit from his face a turned around to face Jack and Will.

"Well what will it be?" Shea wanted so badly to break free from the soldiers grasp and kill Norington. Jack took one last look at the girls, closed his eyes. Norington said,

"It's your lives or theirs! Now pick!" Will was looking at Jack to see if he had any clever ways out of it, but Jack had nothing.

"Let them go and we will come with you." Jack said. His eyes were still closed, not wanting to look at the girls horror-struck faces.

Jen burst into silent tears. Shea started screaming her head off.

"NO! JACK! WILL! NO!" Norington ignored her as he gave the signal. Jack's crew let the soldiers back on their own ship, and the soldiers containing the three girls took them to the Pearl where Annamaria and Gibbs held Shea and Jen and helped get Cassie to her bed. Will and Jack were escourted to the brig. The whole time Jack kept his eyes closed. Will took one last look at Shea before he was bellow deck. As the soldiers that locked them up went back on deck Jack said,

"I know I did the right thing and all, but seein their faces made me feel horrible mate."

"I know.......... I just wanna know. She kept saying they weren't worth it. Why exactly?"

"Obviously mate they did something kinda like............ piracy I guess. I'm not exactly sure. They never talked about it."

"Oh! But they did say they weren't like other girls when we met them."

"Correction mate. When I met them. You already knew Shea."

"Well............... Thats not the point."

"Will!"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

"??...............Ok."

-Meanwhile On The Pearl-

"NO! WILL!" Gibbs and Annamaria were having a hard time stoping Shea from jumping off the ship onto the Navy's. As it started to float away Shea became even more hard to restrain.

"WILL!! JACK!! NOOOOO!!" Shea watched the ship carrying two of the most important people of her life sail away, and there was nothing she could do about it. That is exactly what she thought too.

"......................... Anna- Annamaria how is Cassie?" Shea said in a low and lifeless voice.

"She is fine. She just got a lil bump on the head. she'll be waking up now." She replied in a low voice not making eye contact with Shea. Shea walked bellow deck and to Cassie's room to find her sitting on her bed with Jen next to her.

By the look on her face when she walked in Shea supossed Jen had just told her what happened while she was knocked out.

"Is it true?" Cassie asked in a scared voice. Shea just looked at her and started to cry. Then in between sobs she said,

"Yes! And there was nothing I could do about it either! I felt so useless. I feel like I just lead them to their deaths! There was a small silence that Cassie broke.

"Well................ Shall we go see where we are going?" At that point Shea remebered her promise to Jack. She lifted her head. Her eyes were wide. She jumped up and ran as fast as she could to the deck. Cassie and Jan looked confussed as they tried to follow. Shea stopped in front of Gibbs and Annamaria. Jen and Cassie stopped a few feet behind her. Shea stared at the two. They slowly moved aside. Annamaria followed her to the wheel and wispered,

"Jack left you in charge. She's all yours." Shea nodded. She touched the wheel and stared at the direction where Jack and Will had just sailed. She smiled a smile that reminded Annamaria of Jack and yelled,

"Bring up the anchor. We're going to save Jack and Will!!" The crew cheered and got to work. Annamaria said,

"You have Jack's spirit." and left her alone at the wheel to go help the rest of the crew. Shea looked at the crew. Everybody was listening to her orders. She thought it was wonderful. She was absolutly certain that they were going to save Jack and Will.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well? What do y'all think? REVIEW REVIEW


	11. With Nightfall Comes Battle

-Disclaimer: I do not own POTC.

-Chapter 11-

At least one hour went by after Jack and Will surrendered themselves, before the Black Pearl headed in the direction that they went, wich just so happened to be torwards Port Royal.

- - -Meanwile- - -

The door opened and light flooded in Jack's and Will's darkened jail cell. The light disapeared just as quick as it came.

"You know I never thought I'd be glad to see either of you in a jail cell, especialy after you saved me." came a familiar voice from next to them.

"Elizabeth. You've landed us in the brig and sent us to our deaths. Don't you think you've proved your feelings. Just leave us alone now, and let us make the best of our last days." Jack stated. Elizabeth looked a little hurt.

Just then another flood of light filled the room. A few seconds later another familiar voice was heard.

"You know Sparrow, ever since your first little incident in Port Royal I've wanted you dead. Now I get my wish. Opon our arival in Port Royal your death time shall be set." Jack didn't look at Norington. Will on the other hand was glaring at him.

"What! No! You promised not to kill them!" Elizabeth shreiked. The conversation now caught Jack's attention.

"I'm sorry but they are pirates, and the law is that all pirates shall be hung." he replied simply then turned to leave. Elizabeth took no time to chase after him. Before he had his hand on the doorknob she was yelling.

"You promised!" Norington turned around to face her.

"Well then I guess I lied." He turned on his heel, opened the door and walked out, leaving Elizabeth shocked. She was furious. She didn't bother closing the door as she ran after him, which enabled Jack and Will to hear the rest of the argument.

"Commedore, you wish to marry me and you don't even listen to my wishes."

"You know what, I think I am getting why Turner left you. Your way to self centered and demanding!" Silence followed Norington's statment. Jack laughed silently to himself. Will just sat back againt the cool wooden wall which made up the ship. What he wanted to know is why Elizabeth didn't want them dead.

A few minutes later one of the soldiers took notice of the open door and closed it. Darkness again fell upon Jack and Will. It didn't matter much though because it was now almost nightfall, so it would be getting dark outside soon anyways. It was silent for a long time. Then Will broke the silence.

"Jack do you think everybody is all right back on the Pearl?"

"Yes mate. I know everything is all right, because they know what to do."

"What?.. You mean stick to the code? I don't think that went over well with the girls!"

"No. Shea would never stick to the code. I already know in which direction the Pearl is heading. And they have probably already caught up." Will looked confussed. His question was answered before it was asked, when a cannon ball went plowing through the wall, almost hitting Jack and Will.

Will looked through their newly made window and saw the Black Pearl in the darkness. Jack yelled,

"Come on Will." Will looked behind him to see the jail door broken. He ran out of the cell and grabbed his effects, as Jack did the same.

When Jack left the room he saw a sight that made him very, very proud. The girls and his crew were overtaking the Royal Navy.

"Why ello Jack." said Cassie as she withdrew her sword from the soldiers stomache.

"Ello. Where's Norignton?" Jack asked quickly. Cassie nodded torwards the bow of the ship. Jack and Will saw Shea furiously fighting Norington. She looked like she was ready to kill him, and she very well would have if other soldiers would have stopped butting in. Cassie finished off the soldier she was fighting then went to help Shea, as did Jen. When they got up there they fought the soldiers getting in Shea's way and left Norington to Shea.

"I'm very surprised that you've lasted this long against me," said Norington in a snobby tone,

"On the other hand you've done worse than this, just not by yourself. I don't think you'd survive without your two little friends."

"That's what friends are for, to stick by your side no matter what. Wow. You learned something today." Shea smirked and the fighting went on.

Jack and Will remained unnoticed as they watched their crew slowly overtake the Royal Navy's soldiers. They could not just stand there any longer, so they joined in the fighting. The fighting went on all night long.

Around midnight something horrible happened that stopped all fighting on the ship. Nobody breathed. Jack and Will were in complete shock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hahaha you don't know what happens yet. I guess you'll have to wait for chapter 12.


	12. Cassie's Revenge

-Disclaimer: I do not own POTC.

- -Thanks to the encouragement of a friend this is....

- - -Chapter 12- - -

Jack nor Will could move. They were terrified that what they just wittnessed was real.

"This is all a big nightmare. I'm really asleep. None of this happened." Will thought, but it was real.

This time it was Jen that burst into tears and it was Cassie who tried her best to comfort her. After all this tradegy affected her too. Jack stood completely still except for the fact that he kept slowly shaking his head from side to side. Cassie watched her best friend fall to the ground.

"She's...She's........" is all she could say. Will searched for the source of the gunshot, it wasn't Norington that pulled the trigger, none of the soldiers had their guns out. Suddenly he saw, it was none other than........ Elizabeth holding the pistol that shot Shea. Jack shook with anger as he spoke,

"You..... You..... You....." He couldn't say anything to her. Norington said,

"Well done Elizabeth. I didn't think you would pull though for me. I began to think you were turning on me." Right after he said that Elizabeth directed the pistol torwards him.

"Shut up!" She said,

"I'm simply eliminating everyone who is in the way of what I want, and you are number two on my list!"

"Wait wait! Elizabeth my dear! Okay they can live. I'll let them live!!"

"Thank you!!" Elizabeth said in a strictly bussness kind of voice. Before she could turn to the next person on her "list" Cassie was two feet away from her with her sword in her hand ready to fight.

"You killed Shea. Do you not know how much trouble oyur in right now. Why don't you drop the gun and lets seddle this the right way." Elizabeth gave a little lagh then through the pistol. It landed at Will's feet.

"Well! Take someones sword girly girl." She took one of the soldier's swords.

The battle between the two girls began. It felt like it was going to last forever.

"They really do stick up for eachother, even after death." said Jack to Will.

"Yeah and I think we should be out there too."

"No mate leave this to Cassie."

Several minutes went by. Even in the dark everybody could see the amazing thing that just occured.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Again haha you don't know what happens!!


End file.
